Freeverse Collection
by The Angel of London
Summary: MARKED COMPLETE BUT NOT REALLY -.-.-.-.- #1 'Precious' [HP/HG]... #2 'Light' [Ollivander]... #3 'Perfect' [HG/DM]... #4 'Home' [HP] - Home. #5 'Demented' [HP] - It was just a normal Quidditch game. #6 'Betrayal' [HG/FW] - She wasn't going to play it safe. #7 'Mine' [GiW] - He was never yours. #8 'Copy' [SS] - Her green eyes -on him. #9 'His Lily' [SS] - She's his last thought.
1. Precious

**Precious**

It's so

W-R-O-N-G

But it _feels _so

RIGHT

(_He can't know)_

But we {can't} **hide it**

We are ...ING HIGH

...Y

..L

F

* * *

Just**. **Stop**.**

We're gonna

FALL

**& **_crash_.!

**& **_burn_.!

_(He won't help us)_

L-O-V-E **won't **[either]

**no **more _d.a.n.c.i.n.g_

**no **more _l.a.u.g.h.i.n.g_

**no **more

US

[together]

_on our own__**.**_

* * *

**Freeverse #1.**

**Summary: **Just you and me.

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger, Harry Potter.

**_Words: _**_52_

**_Posted: _**_30__th__ January 2013_


	2. Light

**Light**

* * *

**d...a...r...k...**

Shapes # %

& **S**_*_**T**_*_**A**_*_**R**_*_**S**_*_

All around.

My a-r-m-s

+ l-e-g-s _and_

B

O

D

Y

are _F_

_ A_

_I_

_ L_

_ ING!_

.t.HERE is **no **

{escape}-

** .**

\WAIT/

a noise**!**

voices**!**

a **''**light**''!**

Not a _saviour _[harry]

Just,

Another,

_Soul._

[luna]

* * *

**Freeverse #2.**

**Summary: **A light appears in the murky dungeon.

**Characters:** Luna Lovegood, Ollivander [POV]

**_Words: _**_44_

**_Posted:_**_ 31__st__ January_


	3. Perfect

**Perfect**

* * *

F!i!R!E!

_i.c.e._

opposites 

(they fight)

_attract _

(a "spark"!)

He **wants**

{her}

every.

little.

bit.

**H**

**A**

**T**

**E**

_and some_

**L**

**O**

**V**

**E**

+/-

**^. .no.^**

It's NOT

~RIGHT~,

NOT g/o/o/d

**s-i-m-p-l-y**

{_perfectly_}

*****im**perfect***

And **_screw_** RON.

And **_screw_** PANSY.

**W**_h_y?

**THIS**_IS_LOVE

**_..._**

**RED **_and _SILVER

GREEN _and _**GOLD**

**gryffindor**slytherin

_{finally}_

* * *

**Freeverse #3 : [Freeverse Prompt Challenge – **TrueBeliever831**]**

**Summary: **Because opposites DO attract.

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy

**_Words: _**_52_

**_Posted: _**_31__st__ January 2013_

**_PS. _**_Happy birthday. _


	4. Home

**Home**

:d.u.s.t:

Nothing else

but :d.u.s.t:

& **..**gra**..**vel**..**

& **rubble**

_{and death}_

He wants to leave

BUT NO!

This is

**H**

**O**

**M**

**E**

_s.a.f.e.a.n.d.s.o.u.n.d_

**Now **

dan-

-ger-

-ous

Like _~fire~_

Like _~smoke~_

But still

_**h **_

_**o **_

_**m **_

_**e **_

But still

**Their**_one_and**only**_haven_

**Freeverse #4**

**Summary: **Home.

**Character: **Harry Potter

_**Words: **__41_

_**Posted: **__1__st__ February 2013_


	5. Demented

**Demented**

high!

_fly_ing

simply_soar_ing

Just **you **& the

S

K

Y

no !C-H-E-E-R-S!

n y

no _chants! _**./' ./' ./'**

Just some wood _[not _W_ood!] _

. . . .

. . . .

.and some-

**D**'**E**'**M**'**E**'**N**'**T**'**O**'**R**'**S !**

^ HOVERING ^ high above

whyaretheyhere?

You _=fly= _but you're

S...L...O...W...E...R

than **them.**

a voice

a scream

_pleading_

a laugh

a _[__**cruel**__, __**cruel**__] _laugh.

_F_

_A_

_L_

_L_

_I_

_N_

_G_

& then, it goes all

**(dark)**

**Freeverse #5**

**Summary: **It was just a normal Quidditch game.

**Character: **Harry Potter

_**Words: **__77_

_**Posted: **__1__st__ February 2013_


	6. Betrayal

**Betrayal**

**Terrible**, so so...

**T**_E_RR**IBL**_E_

But how _[how?!]_

could she resist

**him **_[especially him.]_

His _hair _**so alive**

His _eyes _**so exciting**

**HIM.**

**HE **was for her, as she was his.

But NOT _him._

**He **was

_e__**.**__v__**.**__e__**.**__r__**.**__y__**.**__t__**.**__h__**.**__i__**.**__n__**.**__g_

_he _wasn't.

**A risk {the hurricane}**

_The safe choice {the breeze}_

And she took that **risk**.

_[did __not__ think __twice__.]_

And she L-O-V-E-D it.

So she **betrayed **_him_

Her best _friend._

Why?

Because – for once – she was

_**selfish. **__[So?]_

But oh-so

H

A

P

P

Y

_Thanks_To**Him.**

_[fred.]_

**Freeverse #6**

**Summary: **She wasn't going to play it safe.

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger, Fred Weasley

_**Words: **__84_

_**Posted: **__4__th__ February 2013_


	7. Mine

**Mine**

'_harry potter'_

**a.l.w.a.y.s.!**

the others were

D

E

C

O

Y

S

and they worked!

He's ALL **MINE**,

& you are

_Friend_[zoned].

How does it feel?

YOU HAD HIM.

But he was

_always_

always

**always**

_**ALWAYS**_

going to come back to

me.

So have fun with _my brother_,

{yeah, right}

and always remember how

you lost him

to _little_, _poor_

ME.

**Freeverse #7**

**Summary: **He was never yours.

**Characters: **Ginny Weasley

_**Words: **__61_

_**Posted:**__ 5__th _February 2013


	8. Copy

**Copy**

It was just an

Echo

Echo

Echo

**not** _her_

**never** _her_

so he S!C!R!E!A!M!E!D!

so he S!H!O!U!T!E!D!

so he H-A-T-E-D.

He be_little_d

He _complain_ed

He _scare_d

He _intimidate_d

He did _anything_

& _everything_

to not look at... him.

But those [(eyes)]

**{g.r.e.e.n.}**

H

A

U

N

T

E

D

him constantly.

Because, **really**,

he couldn't **die.**

Because her [(eyes)]

would **die **too.

_+/Les yeux verts/+_

_-/Los amo/-_

**Freeverse #8**

**Summary: **Her green eyes – on _him_.

**Characters: **Severus Snape

_**Words: **__67_

_**Posted: **__5__th__ February 2013_


	9. Lily

**His Lily**

The –light- is 'f.a.d.i.n.g'

Limbs are going **C~O~L~D**

His body left _there_

To _die _all

a

l

o

n

e

Long g-o-n-e is the **darkness**

Here _c_o_m_e_s _the END.

His last*_goodbye* _wasted on him

BUT. He has _her _

_e_

_...m_

_...e_

_...r_

_...a_

_...l_

_d_

[(EYES)]

So he forgets the

"h"a"i"r"

And he forgets the

|n|a|m|e|

'Look-At-Me'

His last _~b'r'e'a't'h~ c_om_es_**-**

& g_oe_s**-**

'_L__**i**__l__**y'**_

* * *

**Freeverse #9**

**Characters: **Severus Snape

**Summary: **She's his last thought.

_**Words: **__65_

_**Posted:**__23__rd__ February 2013_

_**{Written: **__July 2012}_


End file.
